<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Indulgence by Stormcursed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928832">Indulgence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed'>Stormcursed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dalinar has known Kaladin since he was a child and somehow it makes it more sexy, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kaladin has daddy issues, M/M, No me funen, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalinar has known Kaladin for a long, long time. Probably since he was a child. But now he's a young adult, a stupid bold young adult that loves to be adored by him. (And also fucked) </p><p>Kaladin is 21 and Dalinar is between 45-50 years old. Also, Kaladin has daddy issues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaladin/Dalinar Kholin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Indulgence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928823">Indulgencia</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/Stormcursed">Stormcursed</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this as a part of a multichapter work I never got to write. So instead I wrote the kinky part. Just for the sake of it. I don't know if I'll write anything else of there two. I really liked their dynamic, but it was a pain in the ass to even get this written. Also, English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistake, please tell me!</p><p>This work has been written originally in Spanish. If you're feeling lucky (or you understand Spanish), you can read the original <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928823">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't know how he's gotten into this situation. The body over him casts a shadow over the white sheets. A huge, gigantic shadow. Both hands look enormous, and Kaladin'd like to ask him to consume, consume, consume him.</p><p>
  <em>(He doesn't have words. Even if he'd had them, he wouldn't be able to pronounce them)</em>
</p><p>He feels like his body's about to explode. Hands tied to the bed. The only way he has to go away would require him to say a specific word to make everything stop. Instead, he accepts as he can the intense glance of Dalinar, analyzing every part of his naked body.</p><p>He'd like to tell him: <em>mark me. Bury your teeth in every part of my skin so when you go back to your wife, the remembrance of my violet bruises won't let you sleep at night.</em></p><p>Instead, he manages to smile with a half grin, and he squinted up his eyes against him before whispering: "Please, sir". His voice has a horny aftertaste, just a little. Enough to make Dalinar's veins to light up in desire. He wants to make him to shut up, he wants to make him to stop teasing him.</p><p>He trembles. He wants to bite every patch of skin, discover what zone will make him whimper. To draw a way where their bodies would unite, just as their shadows, and...</p><p>
  <em>(Dalinar is clearly fucked).</em>
</p><p>"Have you grown tired of me? Shall I look for someone else, sir?" he asks in a needy purr. </p><p>He doesn't want to answer, but his body reacts nonetheless. His muscles grow tense, warmth goes onto his cheeks until he's suffocated. He's out of breath, his heartbeat picks up speed. He wants to dominate, dominate, dominate.</p><p>Kaladin is just a bratty little boy that needs someone to put him in his place.</p><p>It's a lie, it's a vicious lie. But it's what he says to himself so he won't feel guilty as he nails his fingers into muscles. The skin is tightened and he suspects he could cut something out if he'd wanted to.</p><p>
  <em>(He wouldn't complain if someday he'd decided to cut out his breath with those thighs. It'd be a more decent death than to be buried over his shitty excuses).</em>
</p><p>He follows the natural path of the pelvis' bone. He caresses slow, really slow the skin as he sees how Kaladin reacts to the most insignificant movement. He sees him so little, as a helpless boy who wants a kind pet over his head and has only received hits.</p><p>Thinking that gets him worked out and disgusts himself at the same time. He tries to ignore all the clues that could make him think it's just a coincidence, that Kaladin is capable of giving up his freedom just for the sake of it. Because he's an untamed beast.</p><p>The truth is there so in front of his face that he can't look the other way. Kaladin, the advanced intern, son of his best friend. The medicine student that never wants to be there, never wants to go out. The one that has a lost sight, the animal about to run away.</p><p>The one that smiled at him charmingly the first time he was called "boy". He doesn't have to be a genius to realize the boy has daddy issues. That he only wants to please, please, please.</p><p>His wrist moves unconsciously to his cock, making him groan, long, soft and constant, his chest vibrating. Dalinar kneels over him, taking his dry lips to the naked, sensible skin of his ass. The contact makes Kaladin's back to rise, letting go all his breath. Dalinar knows he has stolen all the words from his mind, all the conscious thoughts, as well as the ability to focus on something that's not him.</p><p>
  <em>(He wants to corrupt him, break down every piece of him until he's nothing more than a body lost in pleasure. It's a vice, more awful than the wine that he used to consume until unconsciousness.)</em>
</p><p>He looks up for the lubricant that he always leaves in the nightstand, and he starts to prepare him with the same delicacy he used to uncork his wines. Slowly, with precise motions. The room fills up with Kaladin’s voice reverberating, his vocal cords vibrating in the lowest register. He’s pronouncing unintelligible words. The only thing that Dalinar can understand is the need, the urgency to get him filled up and to tell him he’s been such a good boy.</p><p>
  <em>(No yet).</em>
</p><p>Dalinar doesn’t make him beg. He takes advantage of every second he has, feeling the intoxicating warmth of the body around his fingertips. He pushes constantly, so close to his prostate but not touching it at all. Kaladin melts under his fingers, letting him all worked up when he stops moving, taking his fingers out. </p><p>“My god, do you need a formal invitation?”. The question rolls up his tongue, his lips caressing every consonant as if they were honey passing by his throat. He makes a gesture with all his body, as a way to say <em>do something</em>, anything to relight the fire in his nerves. </p><p>Dalinar stays still, analyzing how his breath normalizes, his hip looking for contact involuntary. He’s a half meter from him. <em>Too far</em>. “Is this the best you can do?”</p><p>Dalinar smiles, knowing he has won. He knows he has broken him, gotten into his skin. He takes off his belt with a singular fluid move. The metallic sound of the buckle against floor startles Kaladin, making him open his eyes wide-open</p><p>He doesn’t make any sound, he doesn’t need it to reassert his power. The boy stretches out as he can over the bed, the mattress’s metal spring stabbing his limbs. Dalinar moves closer as a cat asserting his territory before putting one hand over his ass. The other goes to his cock, which he accommodates besides his entry. </p><p>
  <em>So close yet so far away. </em>
</p><p>He pushes in, forcing the skin to open up. Kaladin’s body is pierced by a whine, making all the foreplay worth it. Dalinar’s skin is hot beside him, setting fire to everyone of his nerves, heating things up as alcohol would with a weak fire.</p><p>(He can’t deny it anymore: the only thing that makes the Emotion vibrate in his limbs, the thing that makes him come back again and again to this cheap hotel room is the love that he feels for Kaladin. It’s something that he cannot put into words. It shouldn’t exist. But it <em>does</em>.)</p><p>He lies to himself while he rolls his hip against the other one, using every burst of acceleration to reach deeper, making every moan from the younger boy sounds better than the last one. He pushes forward, trying to be as careful as he can. </p><p>“S-sir, give me more. Y-you know I can take it” he mutters, the constant and slow rhythm causing his voice to crack.  </p><p>“I don’t want to hurt you” he answers, using both of his hands to massage his chest, feeling the cadence of the heavy breathing under his palm. Dalinar knows he has prepared him very little, just enough so his dick could enter his body without hurting him.</p><p>“Please, Daddyn- “. A sudden staccato stops his sentence. Dalinar doesn’t want to be called like that, with that sardonic nickname that combines perfectly his name with the word daddy. He loathes it, he hates it. He feels disgusted and at the same time it makes him hornier. He wants to make him shut up, so Kaladin can understand once and for all that he doesn’t have any type of power to decide what happens inside that room. </p><p>Because the only person that can get <em>into his heart</em> and make a mess as he pleases is Kaladin. The mere thought that someday it’ll be someone else doing what he is doing with Kaladin makes the cadence in his hips to increase, and he pounds his nails in every patch of soft skin. He gropes his neck and bites it, marking him with bites and hickeys because he <em>has</em> to be his. </p><p>His hands accompany his mouth, looking for Kaladin’s eyes before holding the base of his throat with care. “Do… it”.</p><p>It doesn’t take long to tighten it, in gaps of fifteen seconds or less, letting the younger boy grow accustomed to it. He keeps matching his hands with Kaladin’s gasping, adjusting to how high and desperate his moans sound. </p><p>Kaladin’s orgasm comes unexpectedly, like a lighting going from feet to head. The moan he breathes out is sharp and labored, as he hasn’t had more energy for nothing more. He stays still, waiting for Dalinar’s to cum. It takes no more than three pushes, and his climax is just as violent and sudden as Kaladin’s.</p><p>Dalinar is the first to come down from the post-orgasm state, moving to untie the silk rope from Kaladin’s wrists and ankles. He massages the zones, taking advantage of Kaladin’s nod off to look for a chamomile-based cream. His wrists look scraped, an obvious result that he has tried to stretch out as he pleased, forgetting that he has been tied down.</p><p>He draws the damaged skin to his lips, kissing every patch of skin to ease the pain. He can see in the corner of his eyes how Kaladin, still in a post-orgasm state, feels embarrassed of the gesture. The color rises up his cheeks, and he avoids Dalinar’s kind gaze. </p><p>Dalinar already knows how he acts afterwards. He becomes a shy child, a boy that only wants attention but he doesn’t know how to ask for it. His body looks little now, completely different as the confident image of a spoiled child. Now, he only wants to be loved and cherished. </p><p>“You did it really well, Kal. Good boy” he purres, and he sees how Kaladin relaxes under his touch. A smile forms in his lips. Little, soft. An exception to the usual grumpy expression, a light in the darkness.</p><p>Just as Kaladin is. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>